El mortífago
by Cris Snape
Summary: Emilia fue al estanco a comprar un paquete de tabaco para su abuela, pero se encontró con un individuo de lo más desagradable. Por fortuna para ella, el que tuvo que sufrir las consecuencias de dicho encuentro fue José Vicente López, Comandante de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia.


**EL MORTÍFAGO**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii surgió de la privilegiada mente de Sorg-esp._

_Esta historia participa en el reto "__**¡Vivan los OC!"**__ del foro __**"Amor de Tercera Generación". **__Por sorteo, debo incluir en la historia las palabras __**flores y vida. **_

* * *

_**Puente de Vallecas, Madrid. 23 de Diciembre de 2013**_

—Deja el teléfono de una vez, niña.

Emi miró a su abuela de mala manera y no le hizo ni caso. Bastante tenía con acompañarla al mercado porque a la listilla de su madre se le había olvidado comprar una chorrada que le haría falta para preparar la cena de Nochebuena.

—¡Emilia! ¡Qué sueltes ese cacharro!

Emilia Gutiérrez, quince años recién cumplidos, odiaba su nombre. El bochorno se le subió a las mejillas y echó un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que su abuela no había llamado la atención de nadie.

—¡Yaya!

—¿Qué?

—Que le estoy mandando un mensaje muy importante a Vivi.

—¿Quién es esa?

—Mi amiga. ¿Quién va a ser?

—¿Esa niña que fue a estudiar el otro día a casa?

—Sí.

—Ya. Pues termina y deja el teléfono de una vez, que tenemos que hacer muchas cosas.

Emi puso los ojos en blanco. La abuela era tan cateta que no entendía la importancia de las nuevas tecnologías. Si hubiera sido su madre, igual la hubiera mandado a la porra y hubiese seguido con sus cosas, pero le sabía mal hacerle eso a la yaya. Después de todo, se pasaba en el pueblo casi todo el año y sólo iba a Madrid en las fechas importantes.

—Vale. Espera cinco minutos más.

—¡Emilia!

—¡Yaya!

No había manera de hacérselo entender. Emi le había dicho por activa y por pasiva que jamás pronunciara su nombre al completo, pero por lo visto a la abuela le encantaba. Ella misma se llamaba Emilia y había tenido a bien ponerle de aquella manera a su única hija. Decía que era una tradición familiar, que buena parte de sus antepasadas habían llevado con orgullo tan insigne nombre, pero para la pobre Emi era una maldición.

—¡Ay, niña! No sé qué os pasa a los jóvenes de hoy con esos chismes, pero no estáis bien.

—Tampoco es para tanto.

—Vamos a hacer una cosa —La abuela le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y empezó a hablar en susurros mientras hurgaba en su monedero—. Mientras yo hago la compra, tú vas a ir al estanco y me comprarás un par de paquetes de tabaco. ¿Entendido?

—Pero si la mama ha dicho que no puedes fumar, yaya.

—Tu madre también ha dicho que estás castigada sin ordenador por haber suspendido las matemáticas y fíjate lo que estabas haciendo anoche.

Emi se puso más roja que un tomate. Pensaba que nadie se había dado cuenta, pero por lo visto la abuela tenía un radar para detectar adolescentes que se saltan castigos paternos. Supuso que no tenía más opción, así que extendió la mano para que la anciana le entregara el dinero.

—¿Quieres alguna marca en especial?

—La más barata, que la paga del abuelo no da ni para pipas.

Emi asintió y se quedó quieta como un pasmarote mientras la vieja Emilia retomaba el camino rumbo al mercado. ¡Vaya con la yaya! Esperaba que por lo menos el tabaco no le sentara mal, porque si su madre se enteraba de ese chanchullo les caería una buena a las dos.

Finalmente se encogió de hombros y partió rumbo al estanco de Ángel, un tipo de unos treinta años que había heredado el negocio de su padre y que estaba muy bueno. Vivi le había puesto un nueve y medio en su escala particular, lo que hablaba mucho a favor de Ángel porque su amiga era muy exigente con los chicos.

Tardó sus buenos cinco minutos en llegar al local y no le extrañó nada que hubiera cuatro personas por delante de ella. La clientela del estanco era fija desde hacía muchos años y Emi conocía de vista a todo el mundo. Su madre incluso le había contado algunos cotilleos relacionados con Genaro, el tipejo barrigón que estaba pidiendo puros y que por lo visto había llegado a ser concejal del ayuntamiento mucho tiempo atrás y al que habían pillado robando. Por supuesto, a Emi no le interesaban nada de nada dichos cotilleos y nunca les prestaba atención. ¡Faltaría más!

—Buenos días.

Saludó sólo para que Ángel le sonriera a modo de bienvenida. Es que era tan guapo. Comenzó a escribir un nuevo mensaje para Vivi porque tenía que decirle dónde estaba. Parecía mentira que su suerte hubiera cambiado tanto: de salir de compras con su abuela a recibir sonrisas del estanquero buenorro.

Cuando Genaro pasó por su lado para abandonar el local, Emi se dio cuenta de que le miraba las tetas. ¡Sería viejo verde! Tuvo la tentación de chivarse a Conchita, la policía nacional de pelo rubio que en ese momento compraba un ejemplar del _Fotogramas_, su revista de cine predilecta desde que era una cría. Conchita llevaba la pistola reglamentaria y no le gustaban un pelo los viejos verdes, así que Emi fantaseó con la posibilidad de que le diera un tiro en los huevos al mirón. En lugar de chivarse, se lo escribió a Vivi y recibió un montón de risas por respuesta.

Ángel le estaba dando su cambio cuando la puerta del estanco se abrió. En principio, Emi no le prestó la más mínima atención, así que se llevó un pequeño sobresalto cuando un tipo flaco y maloliente le dio un empujón. Seguramente Vivi le hubiera dicho a aquel guarro que se lavara antes de salir de casa porque su amiga no se cortaba un pelo, pero Emi se conformó con lanzarle una mirada heladora.

—¡Qué nadie se mueva! ¡Dame todo el dinero!

El tipo acababa de gritar. Tenía un fuerte acento extranjero y sujetaba algo con la mano derecha. Emi pensó que se trataba de una pistola y el teléfono se le cayó al suelo. Por suerte, no era una pistola sino un palito de madera.

—¿Ya estamos otra vez con los puñeteros robos? —Ángel puso los ojos en blanco, en absoluto intimidado por ese chiflado. ¡Qué valiente era! ¡Y qué bueno estaba!—. ¿Y tú qué traes ahí?

—¡Que me des el dinero, muggle!

—¿Muggle? Tú estás loco, tío. Vete antes de que llame a la policía —Conchita carraspeó y Beltrán, el jubilado cuarentón que fumaba más que un carretero y que esperaba su turno para llevarse un cartón de tabaco, se rió—. ¿Qué digo? Mira a quién tenemos aquí.

Emi estaba a punto de carcajearse. Le fastidiaba que se le hubiera caído el móvil, pero acababa de comprobar que no sufría desperfectos y la situación ameritaba que se echaran unas risas. Iba a grabar a ese loco asqueroso y, sobre todo, a Ángel. ¡Qué guapísimo! ¡Y qué bien puestos que los tenía!

Sin embargo, la risa murió en su garganta. Lo que pasó a continuación fue totalmente inexplicable. El guarro maloliente dijo algo rarísimo y de su palo de madera salió un rayo de luz que impactó directamente en el pecho de Ángel. Fue terrible verlo gritar y retorcerse en el suelo, como si estuviera sufriendo un dolor espantoso.

Emi no sabía que estaba pasando allí, pero quería salir corriendo y no detenerse hasta encontrarse en el lado opuesto de la ciudad. Por suerte, Conchita reaccionó como cabía esperar de una agente de la ley y sacó su pistola la velocidad del rayo.

—¡Tira eso ahora mismo! —Gritó con firmeza, como si no estuviera flipando por lo ocurrido.

El maloliente dejó de hacerle daño a Ángel y la miró con su rostro espantoso. Emi podía oír los gemidos de dolor del estanquero y se sintió a salvo. Nunca había pensado que Conchita fuera tan buena en su trabajo, pero daba gracias a Dios porque supiera qué hacer dadas las circunstancias. Gritó con espanto cuando el atracador comenzó a pronunciar la misma palabra de antes pero justo entonces Beltrán, que estaba cojo y medio ciego por un accidente de tráfico, se abalanzó sobre el maloliente y el palo salió volando por los aires.

Todos se quedaron muy quietos unos segundos. Emi tan solo escuchaba la respiración entrecortada de Ángel mientras intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos. Cuando Conchita empezó a moverse y a hablar, se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

—No sé qué has hecho, pero estás detenido. Y me quedo con ese cacharro.

* * *

_**Hospital de San Mateo. Un poco más tarde.**_

—¡Mira eso, papá! ¡Y eso! ¡Qué chulo!

Iván estaba gritando y el auror Armero, que estaba de vacaciones por Navidad, casi se arrepintió de haber escuchado a Marga cuando sugirió que ambos la acompañaran al hospital. Tenía que hacerse una revisión por su embarazo y creyó que sería una buena idea que Iván pudiera ver el belén que un buen puñado de voluntarios brujos habían montado en el atrio de San Mateo. Jorge debía reconocer que era una pequeña obra de arte, pero estaba deseando que Marga terminara la consulta para irse a casa de una vez. Iván estaba muy nervioso y todavía no se había acostumbrado a manejarlo en esas condiciones.

—¡Las ovejitas estás comiendo!

—Ya lo sé. Me lo has dicho antes.

—¡Y mira el Niño Jesús! ¡Está dormido!

—Se despertará si no te callas.

—¿De verdad?

Jorge no se esperaba que el crío fuera a mirarle con tanta consternación. Chasqueó la lengua y lo alzó en brazos porque tantos saltitos empezaban a ponerle nervioso.

—¿Has visto los Reyes Magos? Siguen a la estrella mágica hasta en la cueva que…

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un pequeño alboroto a sus espaldas. Media docena de aurores acababan de aparecerse acompañados de cuatro individuos, uno de ellos desmayado. Los sanadores no tardaron en acercarse para atender a los recién llegados, aunque el único que parecía necesitar atención médica era el hombre joven al que depositaron suavemente en una camilla. Los otros simplemente parecían en estado catatónico.

—¡Mira, papá! ¡Una policía!

A Iván le encantaba jugar a los aurores, policías y ladrones. De hecho, se había convertido en un experto reconociendo los uniformes de distintos agentes del orden, tanto mágicos como muggles. Sabía cómo vestían los policías nacionales, los guardias civiles, los aurores y los encargados de seguridad mágica.

En esa ocasión, tenía razón y una de las recién llegadas era una policía muggle. ¿Qué habría pasado para que a los aurores se les ocurriera llevar a San Mateo a tanta gente no mágica?

Movido por la curiosidad, se acercó a uno de sus compañeros y señaló al hombre herido con la cabeza. Aún tenía en brazos a Iván, así que el auror Domínguez le miró con extrañeza. Aún no se hacía a la idea de que el arisco auror Armero estuviera casado y fuera padre.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Se ha liado una buena. Un brujo ha entrado en un estanco muggle y le ha hecho la cruciatus al dueño. Hay varios testigos y los hemos traído a todos para que los sanadores hagan un chequeo.

Domínguez no le dio más explicaciones. Echó a andar con el resto de sus compañeros, dejando a Jorge con dos palmos de narices. Sentía cómo su instinto de auror se agudizaba y tuvo la tentación de correr rumbo al Ministerio para hablar con el comandante López.

—Papá —Iván ya no gritaba. De hecho, se había quedado muy serio—. ¿Ese señor tenía pupa?

—Sí.

—¿Un hombre malo le ha hecho daño?

—Eso es, Iván.

—¿Y los aurores ya le han detenido y se lo han llevado a la cárcel?

—Pues no lo sé, pero creo que sí.

Iván se quedó callado mientras miraba fijamente a su padre. Cuando fuera mayor, sería como él. Estaba muy mal que los malos le hicieran daño a la gente buena, así que él también los detendría cuando fuera auror. Aunque tenía una duda.

—Papá. ¿Qué es la cruciatus?

Jorge alzó una ceja, sorprendido porque el niño hubiera captado el nombre de la maldición.

—Es un hechizo que sirve para herir a la gente.

—¿Es magia?

—Sí.

—Pero la magia es buena. ¿No?

—No siempre, hijo —Jorge lo apretujó un poco antes de dejarlo en el suelo—. ¿Por qué no seguimos viendo el belén hasta que llegue mamá?

Iván sabía que su papá no le estaba contando muchas cosas, pero se dejó engañar porque le encantaban todas esas figuritas de pastores, ovejas y pozos con agua y quería disfrutar de ellas hasta que viniera mamá.

* * *

_**Ministerio de Magia, Madrid. Al mismo tiempo.**_

Rocío García-Callejón se estaba ocupando del interrogatorio del tipejo aquel. José Vicente sabía que iba a hacer un buen trabajo porque era una de sus mejores agentes, pero no podía evitar estar muy preocupado. Aquel asunto era muy feo y temía que más de uno fuera a arrojársele al cuello si no lo resolvía todo con diligencia y presteza.

Observaba la entrevista entre auror y delincuente desde un cuarto anexo. Habían recibido el aviso de que algo no andaba bien por el mundo muggle una hora antes. José Vicente envió de inmediato una patrulla, esperando encontrarse con algún crío idiota intentando conjurar unas chucherías, así que se llevó una buena sorpresa cuando supo que se trataba de un brujo, extranjero para más inri, al que le había dado por maldecir muggles.

Por fortuna, el tipo en cuestión no debía estar en muy buena forma porque sí, había tenido tiempo para torturar al dependiente de la tienda en la que se produjo el incidente, pero después había sido reducido por un hombre medio ciego y por una mujer policía. Era una suerte que sólo hubiera un herido, aunque le esperaban unos días de infarto.

En primer lugar, el herido debía recuperarse satisfactoriamente. José Vicente estaba bastante seguro de que saldría adelante, pero si se moría todo se complicaría aún más. Después, tendrían que llevar a cabo la limpieza del lugar que seguramente implicaría borrar unas cuantas mentes de muggles. Suponía que esos chiflados que se oponían a la desmemorización volverían a dar por saco, aunque pensaba dejar que otros lidiaron con ellos.

En cualquier caso, lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho de que el delincuente fuera extranjero. Cuando Rocío averiguara su identidad, tendría que ponerse en contacto con los diplomáticos de su país de origen e, incluso, hablar con su jefe de aurores. José Vicente odiaba todos esos tejemanejes, más aún en Navidad.

Para una vez que hacía planes, todo parecía indicar que se le iban a estropear. Pensaba pasar la Nochebuena y el día de Navidad con la familia y después largarse a algún hotelito de los Pirineos para relajarse. A Constanza, su esposa fallecida tanto tiempo atrás, le había gustado mucho el esquí. Fue José Vicente el encargado de enseñarle, aunque a decir verdad nunca se le dio demasiado bien. Pasaba más tiempo tirada en la nieve que de pie, riéndose y agarrándose a su cuello mientras insistía en que la próxima vez lo haría mejor.

José Vicente suspiró. Habían pasado muchos años desde su muerte, pero aún la recordaba como el primer día. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de haber podido cumplir con su promesa de vengarla. Consideraba que dicha venganza no se había cumplido del todo, pero debía bastarle para seguir adelante. Algunos cabrones eran escurridizos y el comandante López era humano.

—Buenos días, señor.

Era Jorge Armero y, por lo visto, el matrimonio empezaba a convertirlo en un hombre educado. En teoría no debería estar en el Ministerio, pero agradeció su presencia. Era un buen auror, un poco tocapelotas a veces, pero sagaz y diestro con la varita. José Vicente tenía la sensación de que iba a necesitar ayuda para resolver aquel desaguisado, así que no le recordó que estaba de vacaciones.

—Armero.

—Domínguez me ha dicho que ha pasado algo grave. Estaba en San Mateo cuando han llegado los heridos y vengo a ver si puedo hacer algo.

—¿San Mateo? ¿Está enfermo? Porque necesito a mis aurores en plenitud de facultades.

—Estoy bien —Jorge carraspeó, ligeramente incómodo—. He ido con mi mujer.

—¡Ah, Margarita! ¿Cómo lleva el embarazo?

—Todo está bien, señor.

—¿Les han dicho ya qué van a tener?

—Una niña.

José Vicente asintió. No era demasiado típico de él realizar preguntas personales, pero disfrutaba enormemente con la expresión compungida de Armero. Por suerte, las ganas de bromear se le pasaron en cuanto hizo mención a la niña. Constanza también hubiera tenido una niña si esos cabrones no la hubieran matado. Pero de eso hacía ya mucho tiempo y debía centrarse en lo que se traía entre manos.

—Tenemos al sospechoso bajo custodia —El cambio de tema fue brusco y evidente y ambos hombres lo agradecieron—. Aún no hemos averiguado su identidad, pero Rocío lleva un buen rato con él y confío en su buen hacer. En cualquier caso, si no nos da un nombre recurriremos a la legeremancia.

—¿Ha solicitado que envíen a un profesional?

—¡Qué profesional y qué ocho cuartos! Lo haré yo mismo.

—Claro, señor.

José Vicente gruñó. Parecía mentira que Armero llevara tanto tiempo trabajando bajo su supervisión. Era increíble que no estuviera al tanto de sus excelentes dotes para la legeremancia, aunque bien era cierto que llevaba mucho tiempo sin practicarla. Había aprendido durante su etapa en la academia. Uno de sus profesores consideró que era un buen candidato para someterse a un entrenamiento exhaustivo en ese campo y el joven aspirante no desperdició la ocasión de demostrar su talento. Sin embargo, nunca le gustó entrar en la mente de la gente. Se sentía muy satisfecho cuando encontraba justo lo que andaba buscando, pero antes de ello debía contemplar muchas intimidades que le incomodaban. Y luego estaban los versados en oclumancia, claro. Encontrarse con uno de ellos garantizaba un persistente dolor de cabeza que duraba un par de días.

José Vicente decidió que era momento de volver a prestar atención al interrogatorio. Armero seguía a su lado, silencioso y a la espera de órdenes, aunque dichas órdenes tardaran un poco en llegar. Por suerte, García-Callejón se estaba poniendo en pie en ese momento y, aunque su rostro permanecía inexpresivo, su superior sabía que le traía buenas noticias.

—El prisionero afirma llamarse Rabastan Lestrange —Dijo Rocío una vez frente a él—. Tiene la marca de los mortífagos de Voldemort en el antebrazo izquierdo.

El comandante López gruñó de nuevo. Mortífagos, justo lo que más temía. Ahora tendría que dedicar su tiempo a lidiar con los británicos, presuntuosos y chauvinistas como ellos solos. Y lo que era peor, seguramente se vería las caras con su homólogo inglés, el famoso Harry Potter.

Que Dios le pillara confesado.

—Armero —Puesto que lamentarse no le serviría de nada, tomó las riendas de la situación—. Quiero que averigüe quién es exactamente Rabastan Lestrange.

—Sí, señor.

—En cuanto al prisionero, le dejaremos solo unos minutos antes de retomar el interrogatorio.

—Dice que tiene hambre y sed.

—Pues le traeremos agua y pan. La dieta espartana no le hará ningún mal.

García-Callejón no replicó, aunque se le notaba que no estaba de acuerdo con su proceder. Por suerte, el jefe era él y no debía dar explicaciones a nadie. Salvo a los chupatintas. Odiaba a los chupatintas.

* * *

_**Ministerio de Magia. Más tarde.**_

Estaba harto. Armero, quien debería haberse pasado los próximos quince días de vacaciones, había entrado en tromba en el cuartel de aurores y empezado a darle órdenes sin molestarse en saludar. Juanjo, que estaba ocupado rellenando uno de esos informes que todo el mundo tenía por costumbre encasquetarle, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar cuando Armero le preguntó si sabía inglés.

Maldita fuera la hora en la que le había comentado que se defendía bastante bien. Armero sonrió como un psicópata, agitó la varita e hizo aparecer una montaña de ediciones antiguas de El Profeta que debía leer en busca de cualquier artículo que mencionara a un tal Lestrange. Al menos se tomó la molestia de comentarle lo que había pasado en la sala de interrogatorios porque sabía que la búsqueda merecería la pena.

Armero le recomendó que se centrara en los ejemplares del año noventa y ocho, justo después de que la guerra en Inglaterra terminara. Juanjo comenzaba a considerarse un experto en los juicios de los colaboradores de mortífagos y estaba a punto de mandarlo todo al cuerno cuando encontró el apellido Lestrange.

—Tengo algo, Armero.

—Pues cópialo en un papel. Tenemos que reunir toda la información posible.

Genial. Juanjo puso los ojos en blanco y decidió que odiaba copiar cosas. Por lo menos, los ingenieros del ministerio le pudieron arreglar el ordenador, que se había estropeado un poco por culpa de la magia. Comenzó a teclear vertiginosamente, mientras Armero seguía inmerso en la lectura de ejemplares de periódicos españoles de la época.

—Te tengo —Exclamó al cabo de un rato, cuando Juanjo ya llevaba escritas tres hojas completas—. Rabastan Lestrange, brujo inglés sangrepura al servicio de lord Voldemort desde los años setenta. Fue a prisión por torturar hasta la locura a un par de aurores, se escapó para unirse de nuevo a las filas de los mortífagos y después de la Batalla de Hogwarts desapareció del mapa. Lleva en busca y captura desde el año noventa y ocho.

—Pues lo hemos encontrado.

Jorge asintió. La guerra contra Voldemort no había tenido consecuencias más allá de Reino Unido, pero cuando el conflicto terminó muchos mortífagos huyeron al extranjero. Con los años, habían sido arrestados uno a uno, en distintos países del mundo y en diferentes circunstancias. A Armero le pareció irónico que ese tal Lestrange hubiera sido reducido por un atajo de muggles.

—¿Cuánto te queda para terminar?

—Un buen rato. Es mucha información.

—Pues déjalo. Vamos a hablar con el comandante ahora mismo.

Juanjo no tardó nada en obedecer. En principio, trabajar con Armero no fue nada agradable, pero su relación había mejorado bastante. El joven auror notaba como su compañero empezaba a respetarlo y el hecho de que quisiera contar con su presencia cuando hablaran con el jefe era un gran avance. Apagó la pantalla del ordenador y recogió un par de periódicos que contenían artículos bastante interesantes sobre la figura de Rabastan Lestrange.

Encontraron a José Vicente López en su despacho, dictándole una carta a su secretaria a la antigua usanza. Se paseaba de un lado a otro, limpiándose el sudor y meditando detenidamente lo que quería decir. En cuanto vio a sus hombres, gruñó y se acercó a ellos.

—Por lo visto —Dijo antes de que los otros abrieran la boca—, Lestrange lleva años en busca y captura.

—Lo sabemos, señor. Hemos encontrado información sobre su pasado delictivo —Jorge extendió un brazo y le entregó un documento escrito a mano, con pésima caligrafía y unos cuantos borrones que pretendían disimular errores ortográficos—. El auror López estaba preparando un informe exhaustivo sobre sus actividades, pero creímos conveniente hacerle un resumen antes de continuar con eso.

—Bien —José Vicente agarró el papel, le echó un vistazo y sintió ganas de chinchar a su subalterno. Es que se lo había puesto en bandeja—. Dígame, Armero. ¿Su hijo no usa cartillas de caligrafía?

—Pues… Sí, señor.

—A lo mejor debería comprarse usted unas cuantas. ¿Puede decirme qué pone aquí?

Jorge se puso rojo como la grana y apretó los dientes, sin duda conteniendo una respuesta desagradable. Juanjo se rió por lo bajini, pero fue descubierto por el jefe de aurores que, para colmo, era su tío.

—¿Qué le hace tanta gracia, López?

—¿A mí? Nada.

—Con que nada, ¿eh? Vaya ahora mismo a San Mateo e infórmese sobre el estado del muggle torturado. Después, se quedará en el cuartel hasta que termine ese informe sobre Lestrange. ¡Muévase!

A Jorge no le hacía ninguna gracia haber sido puesto en evidencia delante del mocoso, así que la regañina le hizo sentir mejor. Además, el comandante tenía razón: su letra era un espanto.

—En cuanto a usted, Armero, váyase a casa.

—Señor…

—No me lleve la contraria, hombre. Váyase.

—Si necesita mi ayuda…

—En el cuartel de aurores contamos con un buen número de profesionales capaces de manejar este asunto, Armero. Le aseguro que a partir de ahora podremos apañárnoslas sin usted.

De hecho, estaba convencido de que los chupatintas no tardarían en llegar para meter el moco. Jorge ya había hecho bastante recopilando toda aquella información y lo conveniente para él sería irse a casa con su mujer y su hijo. Sabía por experiencia que las esposas se ponían un poco bordes cuando a uno le daba por trabajar en vacaciones y, aunque no fuera íntimo de Margarita Vázquez, sabía muy bien que era una mujer de carácter a la que no le sentaría nada bien verse abandonada por su marido. Si es que lo estaba haciendo por el bien de Armero; no entendía esa cara de circunstancias.

—Si no sabe lo que he puesto ahí…

—Me las apañaré. ¡Fuera!

Finalmente, Jorge se dio media vuelta y abandonó el despacho. José Vicente suspiró y supuso que había llegado el momento de ir a hablar con el personal encargado de las relaciones internacionales. Le hubiera encantado llevar a Lestrange a Atalanta ese mismo día y quería que su juicio se celebrara en la península, pero estaba convencido de que los ingleses no tardarían nada en quitárselo de las manos. Cuando se trataba de mortífagos, se ponían imposibles.

* * *

A José Vicente no le gustó encontrarse con el Plátano cuando llegó al Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales. Juan Martínez Liu era un brujo de padre español y madre china que había empezado a trabajar para el ministerio muy poco tiempo atrás y por ese motivo no se fiaba de él. Si hubiera tenido que lidiar con ciudadanos chinos, el Plátano le hubiera venido a las mil maravillas porque el mandarín era su lengua materna, pero tratándose de los ingleses hubiera preferido a alguien más veterano.

Liu ni siquiera tenía despacho propio. Su escritorio estaba junto a la ventana, repleto de papeles y envoltorios de chocolatinas, y junto a un archivador que horrorizaría al hombre más desordenado del país. José Vicente carraspeó para hacerse notar y el Plátano no tardó en ponerse en pie para estrecharle la mano.

A José Vicente no le gustaban los motes, pero Liu se llamaba así mismo el Plátano. Por lo visto, en China llamaban así a los que eran amarillos por fuera y blancos por dentro y el hombre parecía enorgullecerse tanto de sus facciones orientales como de su crianza a la europea. Tras los saludos pertinentes, José Vicente tomó asiento.

—Ya me he enterado de lo que ha pasado esta mañana. Por lo visto han detenido a un ciudadano extranjero.

—Por eso estoy aquí. Un individuo ha atacado a varios muggles y hemos averiguado que se trata de Rabastan Lestrange, un mortífago que se fugó de Inglaterra en el año noventa y ocho. Lleva en busca y captura desde entonces y supongo que nuestros colegas ingleses querrán saber que lo tenemos bajo custodia.

—Veo que no le hace mucha gracia tener que avisarles —Para ser diplomático, Liu no se andaba por las ramas.

—Ha atacado a un ciudadano de la Federación y han sido mis hombres los que se han jugado el pescuezo para arrestarle. Si le soy sincero, me gustaría que fuera juzgado por uno de nuestros magistrados y me temo que eso no será posible cuando los británicos estén al tanto de lo ocurrido.

—Seguramente solicitarán la extradición del prisionero.

—Y dejarán que se lo lleven sin haber dado cuenta de sus actos ante nuestra justicia.

Liu le miró fijamente unos instantes y no abrió la boca. José Vicente quiso tirarle algo a la cabeza, pero se conformó con entregarle el mismo documento que Jorge Armero le hizo llegar un rato antes. Era una venganza cruel, aunque insuficiente.

—Mis agentes están preparando un informe completo sobre el prisionero. Se lo haré llegar en cuanto me sea posible. Le dejo eso de momento. Si me necesita, ya sabe dónde encontrarme.

Se marchó sin mirar atrás. Entendía que aquel era trabajo de los chupatintas, pero le parecía injusto tener que esforzarse para que el mérito se lo llevaran los demás. Lamentablemente, ahora sólo cabía esperar para ver cómo terminaba todo.

* * *

_**Ministerio de Magia, Madrid. 30 de diciembre de 2013**_

José Vicente estaba repasando los datos del Caso Lestrange. Cinco días antes, los responsables del ministerio decidieron desmemoriar a los muggles implicados en el incidente y crearles recuerdos falsos para que tantos ellos como sus familiares pensaran que habían sido víctimas de un ataque normal y corriente que les había ocasionado diversas heridas y había requerido su ingreso hospitalario durante unas cuantas horas.

Los de siempre protestaron escandalosamente, pero José Vicente creía firmemente que habían hecho lo correcto. No todos los muggles estaban preparados para saber de la magia, y si no que se lo preguntaran a la adolescente, Emilia se llamaba, que había sufrido un ataque de pánico cuando un sanador intentó hacerle un reconocimiento médico. El único que permanecía ingresado aún era Ángel, el estanquero, que había sufrido una crisis hepática después de ser torturado. Posiblemente le darían el alta en un par de días, pero el jefe de aurores no se quedaría tranquilo hasta entonces. Un muerto complicaría demasiado las cosas.

Resultaba un poco humillante que los chupatintas le hubieran quitado el Caso Lestrange. Después de agradecerle a su departamento los servicios prestados, afirmaron que ya no necesitaban de su ayuda y le pidieron que únicamente se ocupara de custodiar al delincuente hasta que se solucionara el asunto de la extradición a Reino Unido. José Vicente expuso su opinión con firmeza, asegurando que el ataque sufrido por el muggle no podía quedar impune, pero para los ingleses parecían ser más importantes las acciones de Lestrange en su país y ese mismo día se lo llevarían. Sería juzgado por el Wizengamot, esa patochada guiri que tenía de tribunal de justicia lo mismo que López de superhéroe del cómic, y seguramente lo mandarían a Azkaban de por vida.

Alguien interrumpió sus cavilaciones llamando suavemente a la puerta.

—Señor López —Su secretaria no abrió del todo mientras le hablaba—. Los miembros de la delegación británica ya han llegado.

Genial. No sólo le quitaban el caso, sino que le obligaban a tratar con ese atajo de mentecatos y a entregarles a Lestrange. Le hubiera encantado mandarlos a todos al demonio y pasar a otra cosa, pero debía cumplir con su deber como comandante de aurores aunque no le gustara ni un pelo. Se puso en pie con parsimonia, se arregló el uniforme para lucir un aspecto medianamente distinguido, y se dispuso a seguir a su secretaria para ir al encuentro de aquel atajo de guiris. Si se pensaban que los iba a recibir en su despacho, iban listos.

El Plátano estaba allí, acompañado de tres hombres ataviados con las típicas túnicas que los brujos ingleses solían llevar. Dos de ellos eran altos y robustos, pero el tercero era más bajito, llevaba gafas y tenía el pelo hecho un caos. José Vicente supo de inmediato quién era, pese a no haberlo visto personalmente jamás. Harry Potter. José Vicente había leído suficiente prensa como para saber que estaba ante el Jefe de Aurores más joven de toda Europa.

Un auténtico enchufado.

—Comandante López —El Plátano fue a su encuentro—. Permítame que le presente a Harry Potter, Jefe de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia Británico.

José Vicente estrechó con fuerza la mano de su colega, preparado para hacer gala de un correcto inglés. Se notaba un poco oxidado, aunque al menos no tendrían que hacer uso de hechizos traductores porque, claro, ningún ciudadano británico se dignaría a aprender español. ¿Cierto? Menos aún ese mequetrefe que, en su humilde opinión, estaba donde estaba porque en su adolescencia tuvo suerte a la hora de derrotar a un mago tenebroso que sí, en sus últimos días estuvo tan oxidado como su inglés.

—Un placer, Jefe López —Dijo Potter, sonriendo con amabilidad.

—Es Comandante, en realidad —Gruñó—. El señor Martínez me comunicó que hoy vendrían a buscar al señor Lestrange. Lo mantenemos custodiado en los calabozos del Ministerio —López echó un vistazo a su alrededor y localizó a dos de sus subordinados— ¡Domínguez, López! Traigan a Lestrange. Sus hombres pueden acompañarles si así lo desean.

Potter asintió y los dos aurores ingleses fueron tras sus colegas hispanii. José Vicente no tenía ganas de añadir nada más y esperaba poder estar en silencio hasta que trajeran al prisionero, pero el Plátano parecía consternado ante su falta de amabilidad y buscó una forma de crear conversación. Sin embargo, fue Potter el primero en hablar.

—Quisiera felicitarles por su buen trabajo, Comandante López. Lestrange llevaba demasiado tiempo desaparecido y todos deseamos que pague por sus crímenes pasados. Fue un mortífago sanguinario y cruel y no tardará en ser condenado por el Wizengamot, seguramente de por **vida**.

—No me cabe duda —José Vicente se guardó de expresar su auténtica opinión—. Personalmente, me gustaría que durante su juicio se tuviera en cuenta el daño ocasionado al muggle Ángel **Flores**, quien aún permanece hospitalizado por su culpa.

Potter pareció turbado. Bien. Por lo que sabía (o creía saber) los brujos británicos no juzgaban con la misma severidad los ataques contra otros brujos y los ataques contra muggles. ¡Por Bargota! Sus testimonios ni siquiera eran válidos ante el Wizengamot, como si fueran idiotas o algo mucho peor.

—Por supuesto.

Potter estaba apurado. A José Vicente le hubiera gustado comprobar si era digno de su puesto, aunque a esas alturas del cuento nadie podía negarle que fuera un enchufado. Ciertamente fue valiente de chaval, pero eso no significaba que tuviera un talento destacable. Lo que era innegable era que tenía muy buena suerte y que sabía rodearse de gente que le era de gran ayuda.

Después de unos segundos de denso silencio, el Plátano fue a añadir algo, pero por fortuna los aurores acababan de traer a Lestrange. Sus hombres le habían dado un buen baño y la dieta espartana sólo duró un día, así que se le veía mejor aspecto después de haber sido correctamente alimentado. José Vicente dudaba que su dieta en Azkaban fuera a ser buena y suficiente, pero ya no era su problema. El prisionero estaba bajo la custodia de un Harry Potter que volvió a estrecharle la mano y a agradecerle su ayuda antes de abandonar el cuartel.

Todo había terminado. José Vicente suspiró, se limpió el sudor y se dispuso a dar carpetazo al Caso Lestrange. Seguramente no tardaría en llegar algo interesante a la oficina y esperaba de todo corazón que no implicara a ningún extranjero. Nunca traían nada bueno.

**FIN**


End file.
